I will always love you
by Cecilieec
Summary: Edward and Bella are both famouse singers. They want to be together, but something stops them. Life isnt easy for famous people. Can they figure it out? All human,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of their characters. **

**A/N: I have been thinking a lot about this story. So I guess you could say I'm a little excited about it, and extremely nervous. It's my first own fanfic. Let's start whit the story.**

Life is about sacrifices. Behind each choice you make, it is a sacrifice. You just don't think about it.

I am 23 years old. My dad is dead. I don't talk to my mom.

After high school, I choose music and my mother didn't like it. She gave me an ultimatum, music or her. I haven't talked whit her since I walked out of her house that day.

Now I am a celebrity, a singer. My manager, Jacob Black, is almost as my brother. It was him that helped me to get over both the loss of contact to my mom, and my father's death.

Alice Whitlock and Rosalie McCarty are my stylists. And best friends. Their husbands, Jasper and Emmett, helps me whit my music, to get the music and lyrics to fit together.

Now at 23, I feel like a part of me is missing. But I have a feeling that will change.

**A/N: I know it's short! But it's only the prologue. Chapters are gone be longer. I promise. Read and review. Please! **


	2. First sight

**A/N; Pictures are on the profile page. I'm working on a play list for this story, so when it's up, link will be on the profile. Mistakes happend, dont let them bother you. reviews!**

"Ok, this is your dressing room. Jake is coming and picks you up right before it's your turn." Alice pushed me over to the door to my boudoir. The little Pixie, my best friend and stylist, waved and walked away.

Today was the big concert, where the money was donated to some cancer project. It was a voluntary concert.

Alice and Rosalie, Rose, had picked me up early in the morning to 'make me pretty' as they say. They took me whit them to the saloon, and we spend the whole day there. When they weren't working on me, their husbands Jasper and Emmett, gave some last minutes help whit my music.

I hurried in to the dressing room, knowing I only had probably only thirty minutes to change into stage clothes and get ready.

I put my iPod into the docking station and went to change. Cyndi Lauper's _Girls just wanna have fun _started. I sang whit the music.

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

I pulled the white shirt over my head, and stepped into the black shorts. I tied my converse and when I stepped out from the off-white curtain whit lady heads on, I saw something that almost made me call security.

On the red couch, a man was sitting. He was reading one of the magazines from the coffee table. His hair was reddish, almost brown. He was gorgeous.

"Hello?" I asked a little skeptic. He jumped a little of the sound of my voice.

"What are you doing here?" I continued.

"I'm waiting for my turn to sing, what to it looks like? "

_Whoa! He's gone sing too? Why is he waiting in here?_

"This is my dressing room," I said, there had to be something wrong.

"No, look, it written here, on the schedule." He picked up a piece of paper from the table. I looked at mine, then at his.

_Room number: both. _

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just, uh- surprised over to see somebody else in here."

"It's okay, I would probably done the same thing." He fleshed a crocked grin, _shit; _he was even more gorgeous than I first thought.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! **_

"Yes?" I yelled through the door.

"Bella, we have to go! It's your turn in ten minutes!" a voice I recognized as Jacob's responded.

I turned back to the guy. "I have to go; I'm going on stage in ten minutes. But I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure," whit that I turned around and walked to the door.

"I never got your name?" I asked without turning around.

"Edward, Edward Cullen," he sounded almost a little nervous.

"Bella, Isabella Swan, and bye" I said and walked out the door to where Jacob was waiting.

When I stood and waited for the performer on stage to be done, the only thing I could think of was Edward. Usually I would sing the songs in my head, but I could not get the picture of him out of my head.

"Next one, Bella Swan! "

I walked out on stage; the audience was screaming and bouncing. I looked over to the corner of the stage, behind the thick black curtain, where my friends stood. But it wasn't them that caught my interest.

A little behind them, stood Edward. He smiled and waved. Whit the microphone in my left hand, I walked out to the edge of the stage.

"This is a song that is going to be on my new album," I almost didn't get the chance to say new before the crowd screamed. "And for the cancer part, it's good that so many of you guys came. Anyway, let's get this over whit!" And then I started to sing.

Epov

When the girl, Bella, asked me what I was doing in the dressing room, I was stunned of her beauty. Then she gets on stage, and looks even more beautiful. That a human being can be that beautiful is almost impossible.

"This is a song that is going to be on my new album," she said to the screaming crowd. Her voice, it was beautiful, too. It was soft, and still so strong. "And for the cancer part, it's good that so many of you guys came. Anyway, let's get this over whit!"

When she said the last part, _and for the cancer part, it's good that so many guys of you came, _it was as if she talked about some special person.

And then she started to sing.

"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
can't do it alone  
I've tried, but I don't know why"

She walked over to the chorus, shifted the microphone over to the other hand, and kept on singing.

"Slow it down, make it stop  
Or else my heart is going to pop  
'Cause it's too much, yeah it's a lot  
To be something I'm not

"I'm a fool, out of love  
'Cause I just can't get enough"

She turned over to the girls in the chorus and they started to laugh. Then she started to walk back to edge of the scene while she kept singing.

"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
Can't do it alone  
I've tried, but I don't know why"

When she reached the edge of the scene, she started to bow her knees together whit the music. She kept on doing that a little in to the new verse.

"I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down  
I know, I've got to let it go

"And just enjoy the show

"The sun is hot in the sky  
Just like a giant spot light  
The people follow the signs  
And synchronize in time

"It's a joke, nobody knows  
they've got a ticket to the  
show."

When she sang the last tone, she throws her head back. Then she continued whit the knee bending.

"Yeah, I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
Can't do it alone  
I've tried, but I don't know why

"I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down  
I know, I've got to let it go

"And just enjoy the show"

She did that head thing again, and the audience was screaming.

"Just enjoy the show  
I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
Can't do it alone  
I've tried, but I don't know why"

She was really a great singer! Her voice was light and clear.

"I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down  
I know, I've got to let it go

"And just enjoy the show

Just enjoy the show

dum de dum, da dum de dum

and just enjoy the show

da dum de dum, da dum de dum

and just enjoy the show"

The chorus started to make a half moon behind her.

"I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back  
Just enjoy the show

"I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back

Just enjoy the show" (The Show- Lenka)

The crowd was going wild! She bowed and sprinted of the stage. Over to her crew and friends.

Bpov. 

I sprinted of the stage, and straight into Jake embrace. "You did great, Bells."

"Thanks," I said, "and I'm gone die if I have to stay here any longer. Can't breathe" I chuckled, both him and Emmett had a problem whit that. "Oh, sorry," he apologized and let me go.

"Bella, you did great!" Alice squealed. Ow! My ear! I winced. "Alice! Keep it down!"

"Oh, sorry," she ducked her head. I looked over at Edward. He wasn't there. He was probably getting ready for when it's his turn to sing.

We stood there and talked for a good 15 minutes, before it was Edward's turn. He walked over to the entrance of the stage, whit a girl, waiting for his turn to go inside. The girl had strawberry blond hair, small nose and small lips. She was wearing a jean jumpsuit, whit black bolero and yellow shoes and necklace. It also looked like she had a yellow clock. _Why so much yellow?_

I looked like she was trying to flirt, and it made a huge lump in my chest. _Suck it up Bella, he isn't yours. In fact, he will never be yours! Look at him. _

Edward just turned around to face the stage; he took a deep breath before walking out. The crowd yelled and jumped.

"Hello people!" he yelled in the microphone, "You guys ready?"

The crowd squealed even louder and he grinned. He smoothed his blue 'American eagle' tee out, and motioned for the band to start to play.

"Katie, don't cry, I know  
you're trying your hardest  
and the hardest part is letting go  
of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
but compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, it's not mine, but I want it so"

Another guy I didn't recognize came out on stage, but the audience recognized him, they yelled like crazy. He started to sing.

"Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
you're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
and ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes"

They kept on switching between the two of them. When the un-familiar guy sang, Edward answered, and when Edward sang, the mystery boy answered.

"Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess"

"That I can live without you but"

"Without you I'll be miserable at best"

"You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay

"Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it

"So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes"

"Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess"

"That I can live without you but"

"Without you I'll be miserable at best"

"Ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh

"And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Because I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly"

Both of them, they rock. Their voice was fantastic.

"So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes"

"Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess"

"That I can live without you but"

"Without you I'll be miserable"

"And I can live without you"

"But without you I'll be miserable"

"And I can live without you"

"Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best"

The crowd went wild. They both bowed and walked of stage together. The blond girl walked straight up to them and gave them each a hug, Edward a kiss on his cheek. I turned around and sprinted back to the dressing room.

**A/N: I just wanted to post this chapter before I go to the hospital. So now it's published, and I'm of to hospital. Wish me good luck. Remember; reviews makes the next chapter come faster! **

**Cecilieec  
**


	3. Date and story

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had the chapter done a few days ago, but a storm came on friday and it broke our internet. So I had to find someone that wanted to let me borrow theirs. I am almost done whit whit chapter 3 and 4, so if my uncle let me borrow his Internet one more time, it wont be to long before the next chapter! Oh, and the play list for this story are on my profile, or, the link is there. Check out my homepage and the links on my profile. **

**Disclaimer; I only own the story line, not any character they you know frome the book.  
**

I don't know how long I was alone in the dressing room before Edward came. I was sitting on the sofa when he came.

"Hey."

I looked up, and saw Edward standing there, handsome as the last time I saw him.

I nodded and went back to my magazine.

"Can I sit there?" He pointed beside me at the couch. I shrugged.

"What's wrong?" How could I tell him what it was? What could I say? _Hey, Edward! I have only known you in a few hours, but I'm already jealous at the blond woman. It's nothing to worry about!_ Yeah, right!

"Nothing," I lied. I had never been a good liar; I only hoped that he didn't see through me.

"Ok, you are lying. It's a good thing you are a singer, not a actress." He tried to joke. I smiled at him, and went back to read the magazine.

We sat there for a while. He would ask a question and I would answer it. Ok, this was just stupid! I had so many questions that I needed answer on!

"Who was that man that sang whit you?" My question had obviously surprised him.

"Um, it was my best friend from my childhood, Matthew." He looked at me to see my reactions.

"So, you are singing together then?" I didn't know if I wanted a _yes _or _no _answer.

"No, not really. He helped me to write the song, and when we wrote it, he sang some of the parts, and it just became a duet, you know?."

"Oh," it was a little break, "I know something we can do," I said. This was the funniest way to get to know each other better.

"What?"

"You know that question game, where we ask ea-"I began but he broke me off.

"20 questions?"

"Yes, that's it. But I don't know if I want to play whit 20. Can't we just play whit as many as we want?"

"Sure. You wanna start?"

"Uh-huh. Why did you become a singer?"

"I played in movies at first. But after a movie where I sang, my manager came to me and said that I had a fantastic voice, and that I should try to sing. I did that, and liked it better than acting. And, well, that's where I am today." Wow. You kind of get your life delivered on a silver plate! "You?" he asked.

"I have always loved to sing. I sang when I was making dinner or something, and it Jacob was there and his dad own a company. They published out my first CD, and you know the rest?" This was the short version, but I didn't want to share the long version whit him right yet. Only 5 people in the world knew the whole story. My best friends, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob.

"Who is your manager?" I asked. I just had to know something more about that blond girl.

"Tanya. Tanya Denali," he answered simple, "yours?"

"Jacob Black."

We talked like that for hours. I learned that his favorite color was dark blue; he grew up in Chicago, only child, his father was a doctor and his mother was a designer, but they got some money from his grandparents' death, so they stayed home.

I told him a lot about me too, but nothing to personal. Like my relationship whit my mother, or my father death. I told him about my favorite song, movie and stuff like that.

"Bella?" Jacob voice came from the hallway, "you in there?"

"Coming!" I yelled, slipped the bag whit my cloths over my shoulder and walked over to the door.

"Bella, wait!" I turned around to find Edward behind me, "do you have a number or anything, so I can contact you?"

"Sure." I wrote my number down on a paper and walked out to Jacob and the others.

I didn't talk whit Edward the whole week. I had started to wonder if he only wanted my number to be nice. Or if he had forgotten about me.

I was home and watching movies whit my friends, when my phone started to call. _Funny little world _of Alexander Rybak filled the room. It was my favorite song at the moment.

_Suddenly I'm famous  
And people know my name  
I've got a thousand girls just waiting  
And therefore it's a shame  
That my heart has been captured  
By your funny little smile  
And finally I'm happy  
If only for a while _

"Bella! Your phone!" Alice threw the phone over to me, and when I didn't recognize the number, I walked into my bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" The voice could I recognize anywhere!

"Yep. Hi Edward," I said cheerfully.

"Hi. I'm so sorry!" Sorry? Why would he be sorry?

"Sorry? Why?"

"I haven't called earlier this week, I really tried Bella!" He said it like he had killed somebody.

"Edward, Edward, Edward! Nothing bad has happened. I know what you mean when you say you are bushy. I'm famous too, ya know!"

"Mmm. But I was wondering if you want to go out whit me sometime?" He sounded really nervous.

"Sure." I could hear a female voice yelling his name in the background.

"Great. Listen, I have to go now. I will pick you up six, but I need your address?"

I gave him my address, we said bye, and hung up.

I walked out to the others in the living room, and plopped down at the sofa.

"Hey, guys. Care to leave now?" I asked. Earning a few shocked faces. It wasn't often I asked somebody to leave.

All of them nodded, and when they were on their way out, Alice and Rose dragged me into the closet.

"What's going on?" they asked in union.

"Nothing." Again whit bad lies.

"You're a bad liar Bella." They sat me on the little chair they had put in there, god knows when, and turned on the little lamp over my head. "Spill," they demanded.

"You remember that guy on the concert? I shared dressing room whit him" They both nodded. "Well, we talked, and he asked me out on date to-"

Alice cut me off, "You are going out whit Edward Cullen. Wait, where are you going?" Where we are going? I had no idea!

"No idea," I said truth fully. She took my cell out of my jeans pocked and clicked on some number.

"Hello," She said when the other person picked up the phone. "No, this is Alice. She is fine. I was just wondering what you have planned? Ah, sounds like fun. Six pm? See ya." She snapped the phone shut and turned to me.

"We have a lot to do, let's get started!"

Epov

I hadn't called Bella the whole week. I had been bushy whit my new cd.

Monday, in one of my breaks I took time to call her.

"Hello?" She sounded confused.

"Bella?"

"Yep. Hi Edward," she said cheerfully. At least she was happy to hear from me.

I asked her out, she agreed.

"Eddie! Come on! You have to finish this song!" Tanya. Why can't I just kick her? Right, then I won't have a manager.

I hated Tanya. She always flirted whit me. If I talked whit her about it, she would get really angry. I was sick of it!

She gave me her address, we said bye, and I walked out to Tanya. Not long after, my phone rang. My favorite song at the moment filled the room.

_My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer. (Hands down- Dashboard Confessional)_

It stood 'Bella' on the display. I clicked the little green phone.

"Hello," a high voice said from the other side.

"Bella? Is that you?" I was confused. Maybe she was drunk?

"No, this is Alice," the other person said. Alice?

"Has something happened to Bella? Is she okay?" I started to panic. I don't know why. I had only known her a few days, but I already felt strongly for her.

"No, she's fine. I was just wondering what you had planned for tonight?" I sighed in relief.

"Nothing in public. Maybe movie at my place? "

"Ah, sounds like fun," she said. Good.

"I pick her up six pm." I said before she could ask.

"Six pm? See ya!" she stated and before I could respond, she hung up. What just happened?

The day crept by, and before I knew it, it was time for me to pick up Bella.

I drove down her street, and parked in front of a big house whit red door. Bella was already standing in front of her red garage door. When I stopped the car, she hurried into the passenger seat, and we drove back to my place.

The trip was silent. Bella looked like she was in a different world. When we stopped in front of my house, I hurried out and opened her door.

Bpov

After Alice had spoke whit Edward, she and Rose had a makeover at me whole day. They refused to leave whit their husbands, and I didn't want to come at Rosalie's bad side, and Alice usually got what she wanted.

On the way over to Edwards place, I was in a different world. I thought about paparazzi and magazines. If we wanted to be together, we had to deal whit the paparazzi and the fans. It would be a lot of pictures if we choose to be together. It was a good thing that we were at his place this event. It wasn't in public. I'm sure he had thought the same thing.

We parked outside his big house, if that's what you can call it. It was really big, and made of gray bricks. It was one-story and had a lot of windows. In front in the little garden besides the driveway, it was a tree. In one of the strongest branches it was a little old swing. Probably from when he was a child, or maybe he had a smaller sibling?

Edward helped me inside and gave me a tour in his house. It was even bigger then I had thought at first. It had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. It also had bonus room where he had home theater. It was a lot bigger then mine.

He showed me his office and his pool. It was both an outdoor pool, an inside pool, hot tub and stuff like that.

"So, swimming or movie?" He asked me after the tour.

"Movie?" Bath didn't sound so tempting. Besides, I didn't have a bikini.

We choose a movie, made popcorn and sat together in the loveseat. After the movie, I made us some dinner, since I sensed that he wasn't especially good in the kitchen, and I wanted to do something. We started to eat the lasagna, both of us eating without to talk.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked after some comfortable silence.

"Yeah, sure"

"Where do you get your inspiration from?" I always wondered how it came to other singers. It was so different whit everybody, some had to read a book, other had to do something that the song was about.

"It, um, complicated," he started, but I cut him off.

"I'm sure I'll be able to keep up," I smiled and he started to explain.

"Most of my songs are written on the night. So they are about what I did that day. But some songs, like Miserable at Best, was started that way, but turned out to be something different. You know, you have one idea, but the outcome has almost nothing to do whit the first idea."

"It wasn't that complicated," I argued.

"No, maybe not. You? Where do you get inspiration from?"

"I don't know. Really. You know an author; some of them just get a story in their head and just have to write it down? It's the same way whit me, I hear what I want to sing in my head, and write it down. If I don't do it, it won't stop playing. "

We ate the rest of the dinner, talked about inspiration and when we were done, we made some latte and sat in the living room.

"Do you live here alone?" I asked, knowing that it could be quite lonely to live in such a big house alone.

"Yes, but my family comes her a lot, and my manager lives here sometimes, too," he explained.

"I know what you mean. My family doesn't come, but my friends have my home like a second home. They buy food and furniture like it was their own house, and they eat and break the furniture like it was their own home, no, wait. They only do that at my place" I chuckled, blushing, "my manager, Jacob, is like my big brother, he lives whit me now. But only until his apartment are done. You see, my other best friends, Rosalie and Alice, are married. It's their husbands that helps me whit the music on my songs. And Roses husband, Emmett, is like a big teenager. He let the water stand on too long, and it ruined the floor. He is the one that breaks the furniture also, but he never buys, he thinks its Jasper job, you know, boy help boy?"

He laughed. "What do you mean whit _my family doesn't come_?" he quoted.

Knowing that the question would come, I turned away from him. I didn't want to look at him when I told him this. What if he laughed?

"Bella? You don't have to talk about it. What is your favorite book?" he tried to change the subject.

I had to tell him, even if it was now or later. So I choose now. Whit out looking on him, I told him my story.

"I was born in Forks, Washington. I lived there whit my mom and dad until I was twelve. My mom and dad had a huge fight, and when my dad was about to leave, I asked them to stay together. They did, but they started to avoid each other. Dad was sleeping on the couch or in the guest bed room. A few weeks later, my mother wanted us to move to Seattle, so we did. We lived there for about a month before my father started to feel some sort of pain in his chest, but he didn't think about it, and told other to not worry.

"After a while, when he was out whit Billy, his best friend, he had a heart attack, and he had to be at the hospital. They told him that all the pain he had felt in his chest, was heart attacks. A lot of small heart attacks. They told him that if he had one more, he would die. Then he had on more, a really small one, and he died," tears were streaming down my cheeks now. Edward put an arm around my waist and held me to him.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"It's not your fold and I'm not done," I said and continued whit the story.

"I and my mom moved back to Forks, La Push to be exact. We moved in whit dads' best friend and his son. That's where Jacob came in. Billy, his father, own a company that produces cd and stuff like that. They heard me sing when I cooked dinner one night, made me make a demo. They really liked it. And in secret we started to make my first cd.

"After high school, Jacob offered to be my manager if I choose to publish my cd. When I told my mom about it, she became really mad at me. She said I had to choose between her and music. I've always been stubborn, and she knew that. And we never had a really good relationship either. And I choose music.

"My friends from school, Alice, Rose, Jazz and Em decided that they wanted to help me. Jazz and Em started to help me whit my music, Alice and Rose 'makes me pretty' before I'm going somewhere, and Jake is my manager. And that's where I'm today. I have a lot of best friends, but no real family."

Epov

When she told me her story, it broke my heart. She cried herself to sleep that night, and I didn't have heart to wake her up. I gently picked her up, and put her on one of the beds in the spare bedroom, beside mine.

I picked my cell and found the list of numbers that had called to me, found the one I wanted and pressed the 'call' button, waiting for the other person to take the phone.

"Hello?" the other person answered heavily. She had obviously been sleeping.

"Hey Alice, its Edward."

"Why are you calling on Bella's phone?"

"She cried herself to sleep, but do you have Jacobs number?"

"Jacobs number? Yes, sure. Why do you need it?"

"Like I said, she cried herself to sleep. I just thinks it's best if I call him and tell him that she is crashed here, not out by herself," I explained.

"You don't have to call, it's not like they have a curfew or anything, and I can tell him. I'm sleeping over there anyway. But why did she cry herself to sleep? She doesn't do that a lot."

"She told me about her family."

"Oh, she doesn't talk about it much. Edward, she must really trust you. She told you about it on the first day." My heart skipped a beat when she said this. The trusted me? But is trust the same thing as love? It is a beginning, right?

We said bye, and I went to bed, thinking about Bella.

**A/N: I hope it wasn't TOO many mistakes, **

** See that little box on the bottom of the page, whit green script, it stands **_Review this Story/Chapter_... **Do that:) Review! **


	4. Oops and ohoh!

**A/N: It isn't the best chapter, I have just been very tired the last few days, so I have not had any energy to write. BUT! I have an important AN on the bottom, so read the chapter, then the AN! Picture links are on my profile and home-page. **

The next morning, it took me a few minutes to understand that was at Edwards place. I sat up and looked around the room.

The room not small, but not big either. It was a window on the wall that was opposite of the door. It was a dark brown and blue curtain on either side of the window. In front of the window it was a chair. The walls were almost white.

It was a picture over the chair and a white lamp on a nightstand.

I stood up, and walked out to the kitchen. Thinking that I maybe could make him breakfast in bed.

I walked around the island over to the fridge and took out some eggs and bacon. I cooked them, made some coffee, and made some slices bread and button. I put all on a tray, and walked over to Edwards's room. Through the door I could hear him snore lightly.

I walked inside, it was quite simple. Behind the bed the wall was dark brown, and the curtains was orange. It was a green chair beside the window.

I put the tray on the chair and walked over to the bed. He looked really innocent when he slept. One arm over his head, the other had the quilt up to his chin. He rolled over to the side, facing away from me.

I crept in so I sat behind him. I put one arm on his shoulder and whispered his name. When that didn't help, I rolled him over so hi was on his back. I put the hand that had been on his shoulder on his chin, and whispered his name one more time, as I shook him gently. This time, he woke up. He put on hand over mine, but didn't open his eyes.

"Bella," he said groggily.

"Hey. I brought you some breakfast in bed, that's ok?" I asked. Anyway, it's not like he had a choice about the breakfast anyway.

"Noo!" he whined like a two-year-old kid, "I wanna to that!"

"Sorry, you're too late! Some eggs and beacon?" I handed him some coffee.

We ate in silence, watching some movie that was on the television. I think it was some old Disney movie, a cartoon.

In the middle of the movie, my phone shook on the nightstand, and I saw that I had a new message.

_Hey, Bells.  
When are you coming home? You have something to do today.  
Alice_

Home? I hadn't thought about that once. If some paparazzi saw me, they could easily found out that I had been sleeping over at Edwards place for the night, and they were very good at making up stories. Really good, actually.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"I have to go, Alice wants me home," I whispered a little disappointed.

"I thought she said you didn't have a curfew?" _Had they talked?_

"No, not really, but when you get to know her, you will know that it's not smart to not do what she want," I explained.

I started to get up to put the dishes on the kitchen, but he stopped me.

"I'll do that."

I nodded and walked over to the front door.

"Edward?" I called.

"Yes?" it came from the kitchen.

"You want to drive me home?" I could not walk. It was more than one reason for that.

"Oh, you have to get home somehow. You have driving license?" I nodded, though he couldn't see me. "Yes!"

He appeared in front of me. "Take these, it is the Volvo." He threw me some keys.

I tried to protest, but he cut me off. "I'll drop by later today or tomorrow to get it; I want to meet this Alice girl," he smirked.

I sighed and walked out. I got in the car, waved when I drove out.

I pulled up in front of my garage and walked out and into the house. Alice was by my side instant.

"You better get in, I want a full report!" her little rant went on and on about that she wanted to know what we had done all the way inside.

We got in, where Rose was waiting, and both of them dragged me into the same closet they had used yesterday. They put me on the same chair and turned on the light over my head. It looked like some old cartoon interrogation.

"Spill, now," both of them demanded in union.

"We drove to his place, watched a movie, eat dinner, talked and I fell asleep," short version, I know, but they don't tell me everything either. In fact, they told me almost nothing! At least compared to what they could tell.

"And?" Rose smiled innocent. Not much about Rose was innocent!

"And what?"

"More details"

"Like what?" they had to be more specific.

"Like, subject etc. You know what? We will ask the question, and you answer them," Alice suggested.

I nodded, letting them know that I just wanted to get this over whit.

"What did you do watch? Movie," Rose started.

"The Parent Trap" Both of them laughed, "What?"

They looked at each other, and tried to stop laughing. It didn't work. They only laughed harder.

"What?" I asked again when they didn't answer. Only more confused this time.

"N-nothing," they stuttered.

"Next question, what did you eat, who made it?" Alice asked when they almost had stopped to laugh. She only chuckled a little now.

"We ate lasagna, and I made it," I said truthfully. Alice rolled her eyes and gave me a look that said, _"Yea, of course! Who else?"_

"What did you talk about?"

"Songs, music," I began, and after a short break, I whispered, "and my life."

"Pretty boring su-," Rose started, but when she realized what I said at last, she nearly screamed "YOUR LIFE?!"

I nodded and shrugged. Rose looked from me to Alice and back to me.

"You knew about it?"

Alice shrugged, "Edward called me yesterday, or tonight, and told me that she cried herself to sleep."

"He called you?" that explain what he said about curfew, "When? Why?"

"Last night, he wanted Jakes number, to tell him that you crashed at his place."

"And?" I pressed.

"And I asked why and he said you told him about your family."

Rose looked shocked. "Wow, you must really like him. And really trust him!"

I bit my lip and nodded. "I think so?" It sounded like a question.

"You don't think, you know," Alice said and Rose nodded.

"Fine, I know. I really like him!"

"Fantastic," they both yelled.

"Bella?" Jacob screamed through the door.

"Yes Jacob?"

"Are you coming out? Or should I come and rescue you?" I betted he hoped that he would have to rescue me.

I looked at Rose and Alice and they shook their head. "No."

"I I think you have to rescue me, they won't let me out!" I heard him laugh.

He took the door knob and shook it, only to know that the two devils had locked it. He shook the door so the whole door shook. "Alice, Rose, let her out!" I banged his hands at the door.

Both of them laughed even more and yelled 'no', holding the 'o'. They argued about like this a good five minutes, before Jake shook the door once more, this time he shook it so hard that the door broke, and fell down!

"Jacob Black! Look what you have done to my door!" I yelled to him, angry.

He grinned sheepishly at the door, then at me. "Oops?" He shrugged. Like that was going to fix the broken door.

I just stared at him. For a long time. Then I walked straight out of the closet and into the bathroom whit a bath tub.

"I have to pee, and take a shower! The three of you better be in the living room when I'm done!" whit that I locked the door and put on the water in the bathtub.

I bathed for a long time, thinking about Edward and what Rose had said about that I really like him. Did I really like him, like I said, or was it just something I said to get them to shut up? What would the press say about it? Not that I really cared, but if they didn't like it, it would be a lot of trouble.

After the bath and taking care of other needs, I walked out to the others in the living room. They were all sitting on the off-white couch, looking like dolls. When they saw me enter the room, they all jumped up, and stood in front of me right away. All of them looked pretty guilty.

They: 0 Bella: 1

"So, who wants to start?" I asked, feeling that I was their mother, not their friend.

None of them started, so I raised an eyebrow at them.

All of them started to talk at the same time. "Guys," I said, they didn't hear it, so I said it again once more, a little louder, "Guys!" They didn't hear it that time either. "Guys!" I screamed.

All three of stopped and looked at me, mouth hanging open.

"I want to hear all of you, but just so you know, I can only hear one of you at the time," my voice was determined. All of them bowed their head, looking even guiltier than they had before.

"Who want to start?" I asked one more time. When none of them wanted, I pointed at Alice, "You start."

"Me?" I nodded. "First, I am sorry. Really, truly sorry Bella. We only wanted to hear about it," she started. Rose nodded, confirmed what she had said. Both of them knew that I hadn't told Jacob about Edward, so they tried not to say is name or anything that could make him guess.

Rose jumped in, "you rarely go out, it's a little special, you know?"

Jacob looked at both of them, and then at me, before he asked, "Somebody who wants to tell me what you have done?"

"I was out whit a friend, okay? You don't get more than that. If the paparazzi come to you, say no comment!" I started to get frustrated, they were avoiding the topic. "Back to topic. Jacob, talk."

"Yes, well, I know how much you hate their small interrogation. I decided to help you, to rescue you. And in my defense, I had no idea that the door was so fragile," he stuttered through the sentence.

I looked at Rose.

"My turn? Well, like Alice said, we only wanted to hear about when you were out, but then Jake came and broke the door." He and Jacob had never been the best of friends, but lately they had learned to be civilized to each other.

I decided enough was enough, and I was hungry, I hadn't eaten since breakfast, so I stopped this.

I pointed at Jacob, "You are gone buy a new door." I pointed at Alice and Rosalie, "You are gone help him, and listen to me when I say I don't want anymore. I don't want to repeat this, 'cause I am not you mother. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," they said in union.

I went into my bedroom, changed into some shorts and some t-shirt whit 'daddy's girl' printed on the chest. I had gotten it by him when I was really little, so it had been really big to me, now it fitted perfectly. It was one of the few things I had from him, that gave me a meaning, not just something that was pretty and was worth a lot of money. I stuck my feet in my pink slipper boots, pulled a red sweater around my waist and walked into the kitchen.

The rest of the week went by without any trouble and problems. I and Edward talked almost every day, but we never found a day when we could meet again. Life is hectic when you are famous. I had called him Friday night and he told me that if I wanted, we could meet for lunch the next day. He could make a little longer break then. So I was supposed to meet him in the city.

Alice and Rose had of course asked me about it, and pressed me to say that I was meeting him in the city, so they wanted to play Barbie Bella whit me. Not that I had something to say…

That's where my day went, the whole morning they dressed me up. They could never find the right cloths, they put on something but it wasn't good enough, so they changed it. In the end, I decided on a simple white long sleeved scoop top, gray man cardigan and simple blue jeans.

"That's simple, but we like it," Alice said.

"You only need one more thing," Rose said and handed me a gray cap and some gray high heeled shoes.

"No, no, no! I take my converse, the short ones." She pouted. I shook my head, and walked from my closet into the bathroom to put on some make up. When I was done, I gave Ally and Rose each a hug, and told them to lock the door when they go, not that I thought they would go. Rose may, but Alice almost lived at my place.

Today, I was lucky. Nobody was standing outside my house today. My bodyguard, John was coming whit me. He did that often when I went to the city without Jasper or Emmett or Jacob.

Edward had picked up his Volvo a few days ago, when nobody was home. Both Alice and I had yellow Porsches, so I went to my Porsche and drove out to the city.

I drove to the café Edward had told me to meet him at. It was a pretty small café, whit tables and chairs in all the colors in the rainbow. It was a big see through wall on the opposite wall from the door, into the kitchen.

When I entered the café, a lot of girls' eyes got huge when they saw who it was. It was going to be one of those days. A few of them ran over to me to ask for my autograph, so I was trapped in front of the door. I could get a small glimpse of Edward in one of the corners before John went to stand in front of me. I tried to wave to Edward from behind him, but I'm not sure if he saw it. The man that owned the café, his nametag read ,in big bold letters, George, came and tried to pushed all the screaming fans out of the café. I smiled at him in a thank you when he was done.

I had eaten on this café once before. I remembered it now. It was whit my dad, right after it was opened. It was a different owner now, I think the man that opened had a son that had inherited it when he died, or got to old do work there.

A lot of flashes began from outside the window, and I saw a lot of men standing whit a photo camera outside the window in a row. There were both video cameras and photo cameras.

_Oh no! Paparazzi!_

I saw Edward also watched the paparazzi before he looked at me. My eyes were locked in his, and it was like time stood still. Like it only was the two of us. The fans outside was forgotten, the paparazzi were forgotten, Georg and John were forgotten and everything else that mattered was forgotten.

After that, things happen in a blur. Before I knew it, Edward had my hand, and dragged me out of the café, John and a other man I hadn't seen before, was shielding us from the photo cameras. Edward was also trying to shield me, but the mystery man kept on shielding him again. I assumed that it was Edwards bodyguard.

Some of paparazzi ran after us, while they yelled questions like, "How are you?" and "Are you two in a relationship?" It was pretty normal questions. I and Jake had been getting the same questions in the beginning too, but after we told them that we only was friends, we had to tell them so many times that I had lost the count, and nobody ever saw us kissing or holding hands, they gave up. They tried to get our friends talking, but all they said was, "_They are not in a relationship, no other comment."_

We reached Edwards bodyguards car, and Edward pushed me inside. It had black windows so nobody could see trough them, only the people on the inside could see out.

"Edward, what about my car?" I asked, but it was John that answered. He was standing on the outside, looking in through the open window.

"Hon, I will pick it up later, and then drive it home. All you have to do is enjoy yourself whit Edward and Martin, and when you want to go home, they will drive you or you call me."

I nodded, and then looked at Edward, "oh, Edward, I'm so sorry! I should have been more careful! I knew I should have used my sunglasses. They were in the car, just waiting for me to use them!"

"It's not your fault, Bella, you couldn't know that it would happen," he said and kissed my front head. I blushed a dark red color and laid my head on his shoulder, letting my thick brown hair fall like a curtain in front of my face.

"Why weren't all the people around you?" I asked curiously.

"Well, first, I had sun glasses and sweatshirt whit a hood, the hood over my head, so they probably didn't see me. Or, you may be more popular than me," he winked, helping me out of the car.

The rest of the day, we were at Edward place. He called Tanya and told her that he wouldn't come back that day. We watched old Disney movies, played board games and just talked.

Around six pm, Alice called and said that Jacob soon would be home from his dads place, and if I didn't want to tell Jacob about him, I better get home soon. So I got Martin to drive me home, and when I got home, I went straight to bed, and told Alice to tell him that I had been asleep in a long time.

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too many mistakes in the chapter. **

**In Norway it is summer holiday, it probably is in other countries too, but I'm going to out summer house on Thursday 16 of July. We don't have Internet there, so I wont be able to update. I may go home once or twice while I'm there, just to give you guys a chapter. I will have my computer whit me, so I can write. I have some other ideas to stories. I will try to get another chapter out before I leave. But I will be very bushy. I am half done whit it already. I don't know when I am home from the vacation, but I guess it's around 14 of August, but when i find out, I will post it on my profile and website.  
**

**I have an other story idea that wont leave my head. So if one of you that is reading, is from America, and want to help me , review or PM me. (I may not answer it whit-in a few weeks or days, but remember I am on holiday, BUT, I will answer it!) I would be SOOO happy! It would totally make my day!  
**

**And I know it's not many people that is reading this, or are reviewing. But I have 4 people on alert, (they have put this story on alert),**

**Kathryn-Faithful, sillymillie122, TheWorldAnOpenBook, Whisperoak88,**

**Thanks sooo much! **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope that you will click on that little box under, where it says Review. **

**If you review, I will give you a little teaser on the next chapter! Oh, and I always answers PM and Review! ;)**

Take care!  



	5. Shopping

**AN: This is a really short chapter. It isn't half as long as chapter 3, but it was what I had time to do before I have to leave, which is in 10 minutes. Picture links are on my profile, it is more pictures of Edward's house and Bella's house on my homepage, link on the profile. **

**I will try to update once when I am gone. I have to go home in the middle of the vacation to wash some cloths and my mom wanted to go on the Madonna concert, so I have to go whit her. If, and this is a BIIIG if, I will have another chapter done over the weekend, my friends, **_**AliceEvilTwin **_**and **_**Ms. Elizabeth, **_**is coming to visit me and they may update whit the chapter. But that depends on the weather, I don't want to sit inside in front of the computer if its sun. **

**But, I know how boring long AN is, so let's start on the chapter, shall we? Oh, one more thing! I have a whish and the bottom. Please read!**

When I heard Jacob walk in the front door, I wasn't asleep. I heard him when he talked whit Alice, who had planned to spend the night.

Jasper had gone to his parents for the weekend. His mom was sick, and he had to help his dad taking care of her while he was at work.

"Bella?"

I called Alice in, and she sat on my bed. "Why don't you tell Jake about Edward?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I'm not ready."

"You think you ever are going to be ready?" She was talking about it like I was telling him that I had enveloped to get married or tell him that someone in his close family was dead. " You know he is going to be really hurt when he finds out about him, Bella. Do you know he has feelings for you?" I shrugged, I had thought about it, but never much. I didn't like him like that; it would be like having a crush on you brother! Gross!

"Well, we think he has, we _know_ he has" she continued, "Me, Rose, Jazz and Em. Even a blind man could see that, Bella! It will only be a question about time before the paparazzi will find out about you two, Edward and you, you will get a front page, he goes to the shop, sees the magazine and the knows about it! He will be so disappointed, so sad, so angry! Bella, you have to tell him," her face serious. Her voice was serious. It was no trace of the Alice we all knew, the one whit all the energy.

If she the only knew. The paparazzi already knew about us, and in a few days, probably a week, we would be all over the news. Then he would know it, and we would have a huge problem! At least I would… Jacob would kill Edward!

"Oh no! You have that look!" she almost screamed, pointing at my face, "Oh no! They already know, right?"

I nodded, and mumbled "Yea." Suddenly I felt really nervous. The old Alice was slowly making her way back, step by step. But I could see that even if she got all her energy back, she would be dead serious.

".God! Bella! What are you going to do? They found out today, that's why you were at Edwards place instead of in the city?" she continued to talk like that a long time, I just ignored it, and pulled the quilt over my head. _Please make her go away, please, please, please!! _I begged in my head. I was not in the mood to talk to her about this now. I wanted to deal whit it by myself before she dealt whit it. Before anyone dealt whit it.

It thought she took the point, 'cause she gave me a hug, whispered that everything would be ok and a good night, before she left the room to sleep in the neighbor room.

I woke up during the night whit nightmares. It usually happened after a rough day, whit paparazzi or scary fans. This was one of the worse of them I had ever had. I had always thought fans were creepy. But when they really started to get scary, I couldn't do anything about it. I could not just stop being famous. They started to stand in front of my house, something that had caused that I owned one house and one apartment and one penthouse. Ali and Jazz was renting the penthouse, and Rose and Em was renting the penthouse. They were trying to make a family, so they got the biggest apartment. That was Alice's words.

Some days I went to one of their apartments and sneak out late at the night, and back at my house.

Alice had been whit me until a slept again. I had woken both her and Jacob, but Jake being Jake, decided to sleep through the whole thing. Alice and me had sited and talked, but we avoided subjects like Edward, celebrity and my nightmare.

She held me until I felt asleep, before moving to the madras she made Jake put in there before he went back to sleep. I had woken both of them up whit my screaming.

The next morning, I was woken by breakfast in bed, and two scary ladies. Alice and Rosalie. Ugh! It was their big shopping day! Sunday!

They worked their magic on me, had a big makeover, whit everything from cloth to make up to hair, before picking up their computers. We had always had shopping-Sunday, but when my carrier, became big, we had to do half the day at home, shopping online, and then the other half of the day in the mall.

"Oh, look at those cute boots!"

Both I and Rose turned our heads over to Alice's Mac. It was some really cute brown baby uggs. I thought that it wasn't necessary for babies to have cloths like that; they should have the chances to be a child.

"Why are you looking at baby cloth, Alice?" I asked whit a giggle. No one really could guess, or understand, how her head worked. But that was just my opinion.

"I don't know. I found some link, and clicked on it. And found this cute site! It has to be the cutest boots in the world! It has to be, its baby Uggs!" She grinned from ear to ear. Uggs were her favorite shoes, and she was probably in heaven when she found the small

The rest of the day went by like that, or at least the part we were at home, shopping on the internet. When it was lunch time, we went out to a little cozy café, not caring about the paparazzi that was taking pictures and asking about me and Edward, if we were together, what our relationship was. They had forced me to change outfit again before I went out, so now I had some red jeans, my black converse and an 'I love LA' tee on. The tee was from when I had been in La for a concert. They insisted on that my hair wasn't good enough either, so they had done that one again too. They had even given me a new bag, to have my Mac in.

If you are wondering why I always used converse, it was because I didn't have the best balance. It tended to fell over everything, and nothing. And I had found out that converse was the safest shoes that also looked ok.

Al and Rose changed too, Alice to some green dress and leggings and Rose to some extreme shot shorts and a white tank top whit a tiger on. She even had black leather gloves and jacket and black pumps! Alice only had some white flats. Both of them had purses too, Rose a little black Chanel and Alice had a white Chanel bag.

This was not their everyday style. Or, at least not for Alice, Rose usually used what it was that looked good at her. Alice did the same thing, but every now and then, she would find some cute and beautiful cloths to wear.

After lunch, we went over to the shops. I had brought my Mac to the café, so we had looked a little online, to see where we wanted to go.

We went to one of those department stores to buy some basic cloths, before we went to the other stores to but shoes and different other clothing.

When we were on the way to a shoe store to but Alice some new shoes, we passed a cd-company called 'Eclipse', someone called my name. I couldn't recognize the voice over all the noises, but it was someone that I knew, of that I was sure.

I turned, and saw Edward running toward me. "Hey" he said a little breath less.

"Hey," I grinned. I was so happy that he was here; he probably was at the recording studio on 'Eclipse'. He had told me that he was working on his new cd, and I was almost 100% sure that he had said he was working on it 'Eclipse'.

"Hi," he said again, "I'm working on my cd, at 'Eclipse', and I'm just done for the day, maybe we could do something?" Of the corner of my eyes, I could see Rose and Alice almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yea, sure, that would be fun. Its only one small problem," I started, looking down at my shoes a little sad. It wasn't that I didn't want to do something whit him, it was just that I was whit Rose and Alice, and it was so long time since we had been together a whole day.

"Oh, no, we could do it another day," he smiled, but his eyes were sad. I really wished I could say yes to him, I longed after his company. It was just hard to say that I had to break the deal I had whit my friends.

As if they could read my mind, Alice walked over to me, "No, she can go whit you. I have an idea! What if we all go, Jasper just came home, and Emmett could come too," she looked between me, Edward and Rose whit hope in her eyes, "we could go to the beach. I know about a small beach. It's a little far away, but it is never any people there." It was impossible to say no to her smile and the hope and happiness in her eyes, it was the same way about Rose_._

_I was a weak human being. _

I nodded, "Sure, its ok whit me," turning to Edward I said, "You would go really well whit the guys."

He looked a little unsure, but when he heard what I said, he said, "It would be fun. I would love to go whit you guys, if it's okay, then."

We made plans to pick him up later, and went home. On the way home, Alice asked me a question I had never thought of.

"Are you going to ask Jacob to come?"

I still wasn't ready to tell him that I kind of was going out whit Edward. But I was afraid that if I kept it from him longer, something bad would happen. He was going to get angry that everyone was going except from him. But today I had an excuse. He was whit his dad to his big sister, Rebecca, and was going to be there three days.

"He isn't home, Alice. But if he had been home, no, I don't think I would."

"Why not? He is goi-"Rose started, for the first time in this conversation.

"I am still not ready." My face and neck turned red, dark red.

"He is going to get mad," they both looked almost a little sorry for me, and nervous.

"When I was little, and I was playing whit the gang back in La push, we always said Play first, pay later. Maybe it's time to start using that again?"

Whit that we stopped that discussion, and I knew I won. I won the battle, not the war. I knew we had to take it up another time. We, I, had to figure this out.

**AN: Short, short, short. I know! But, as I said, I didn't have time to write more. But the next chapters are probably longer. **

**Ok, then my wish. **

**I have said this before; IF ANY OF MY READERS ARE FORM AMERICA, PLEASE CONTACT ME!!! I need help whit some information to another story I have plan to write, but it won't work if I don't get help. **

**And review. I answer, I will try at least. He he. I will write much faster! I may even post two chapters next time? **

**To AET and M. E; Dere må kommentere på engelsk! Så andre kan lese det også, ikke bare jeg. Ok, dette er egentlig bare til AET, men tenkte jeg skulle slenge med Ms. Elizabeth også! ****God sommer! **

**If you are wondering what we are talking about, PM me or write it in a review, and I will explain in the AN in the next chapter. **

**Ok, then I want to thank **_**chuxu0303, Lauren mcnab, twilightcullen. **_**They have added this story on their favorite list. And I want to thank the other that has put this story on story alert. **_**AliceEvilTwin**_** has review, thank a bunch! (It stands on Norwegian, if you want to know what it stands, PM me or review whit that message). **

**For the Norwegian readers, that reads OVER HAVET, I will try to have a chapter up the next time I update IWALY. Sounds good? **

**Until next time, take care. And if its summer where you are, GOOD SUMMWER!  
-Cecilieec**


	6. IMPORTANT AN

**AN: **

**First, I am sorry for those that thought this was a chapter, but I haven't had time to write the next chapter. My excuse is simple; life. **

**Between the sun, visitors, Madonna concert and been sick I haven't had time to write a full chapter. I could post the eight hundred words I have written, but that would just be mean. But in my defense, I cannot sit inside the whole summer when it is sun. The winter is so cold, so I have to be in the sun before the winter comes (it come so fast). I have also played volleyball, but I fell, and now I have almost a broken hand (it is not broken, but it is hurt really hard), it is my right hand, and the hand I write whit. So I can't be on the laptop and write as much as before. **

**I have written about half of the chapter already, so it may be more than one chapter when I come home from vacation. **

**I also have started to write a new story, but I don't think I can publish it before I talk whit someone from America, 'cause I need some information about different things. So, if you want my other story up, and are from America, contact me!!!**

**I am also thinking about getting a beta, so if you want to beta this story, I would really appreciate it!**

**I am sorry, really sorry! I know how it is to be a patient reader, waiting for the next chapter to come out. **

**So sorry, **

**-Cecilieec! **


	7. Beach, part 1

**A/N: **

**Thanks to all the reviews I've got, they really are great.  
noya, legallyblonde101, Ms. Elizabeth, xAmyBlackx, AliceEvilTwin, EdwardCullenDazzleMe, twilight37. **

**Amy, thank you a bunch, they really came when I was on the worst.  
noya and legallyblonde101, thanks so much for the reviews.  
AET and Ms. E, you too. **

**Remember, if you want me to answer you review, and get a preview into the next, you have to log-in. **

**Thanks to those that have put me on story alert and put this story on favorite list. **

**AET has translated IWALY to Norwegian, so if you are interested, take a look.  
My author page, there will you find information about every story, links to thing I used in the story, pictures etc. You can find it under homepage. **

**I need a beta, if you want; just to read through, write it in the bottom of your review or pm me. On with the chapter, an in the bottom : ) **

We picked up Emmett and Jasper after we had changed. They had forced me into a green bikini, short jeans shorts and a blouse. They allowed me to use one of my old purses, a beige and brown bag. They even forced me to have green flip-floppers!

Then we went to pick up Edward. I told them the description to his house. He was standing in the drive in the driveway and waited. He had a black backpack over his shoulder, and white and orange shorts, bathing shorts. His tee was black whit an orange print on the chest. Looking as handsome as the last time I saw him. Of course, that was my little secret, nobody knew all about it, I don't think even Alice nor Rose knew about it. Edward got in the car and we drove towards the beach.

"Hey, you boy that has captured Bella's heart?" It was Emmett, of course. He looked straight at Edward, and I blushed at his words. You shouldn't underestimate Emmett when it came to attention, especially at the girls in our little group. Edward blushed too. What did that mean? That he liked me to, or that he only was flattered?

Edward looked back at Emmett, and nodded. "Edward," he corrected.

"Ok, _Edward,"_ Emmett said in a teasing tone, not really caring about his name yet, "we three, you, me and Jasper, are going to talk. Under four eyes." the others looked strange at him, until Alice said something, through the mirror, giggling so much that it was hard to understand.

"So, Emmett who are going to be blind? Or are all of you going to close one eye?" Everyone started to laugh, but not Emmett. He looked angry at Alice, but, as angry as he wanted to be, he couldn't stop the smile that was playing at the corner of his mouth.

"That is a dilemma. I could ask Eddie," Edward winced at his new nickname, but that was just how Emmett was, too lazy to say the whole name, Emmett continued, "to close his eyes, but, that wouldn't be faire, 'cause he don't know us, so for all he know we could try to do something mean to him. So that wouldn't be fair. I guess all of us could close an eye, but that would be very awkward. So let's just conclude whit six eyes, three pair." He mumbled at the end, no one really caring what he said, just waiting until he was done talking, so we could laugh. And we did laugh, the whole way to the beach. No one said anything else.

The only thing on the parking lot was a trashcan in one of the corners. It was so full that the trash had started to fall out of it. We parked the car, before Emmett jumper out first to check out for paparazzi in the bushes and up in the trees before he let me and Edward out. He and the others too, knew how much it meant to me, and Edward, that our relationship was kept a secret until we was sure on us.

I decided that it was time to introduce them to each other properly.

"Ok, Edward," I said, tugging on his arm to get him whit me over to Jasper and Alice, "this is my best friends Alice and Jasper Whitlock. Ali, Jazz, this is Edward Cullen. "

Edward smiled, "So you are the Alice I talked to on the phone," he looked at Jasper, putting a band in front of him, for him to shake,"I, Jasper."

He shook his hand, "Hi."

I leaned up to whisper in his ear, "She is small, right? You are allowed to say it, she doesn't care. Just try, and see what happens." I giggled.

He looked at me, then at Alice, and smiled, "You are smaller than I expected." I had giggled again. Alice and Emmett had the best answers at everything!

Alice faked irritated, stomping her foot and putting her arms on her waist. Her eye brows frowned and she twisted her mouth down in the left corner. Poor Edward didn't know that Alice only joked, his face was priceless. Alice pointed a finger at him, "I am not small, _I am funny sized!_" whit that, I dragged Edward away, to let him get away before she didn't fake her irritation.

"So, that was interesting," Edward laughed when we were on our way over to Rose and Em.

"You understand that she was kidding, right?" I asked, almost a little anxious.

"Who, Alice?" I nodded. "Yeah, sure I did."

"How?" I mean, when she was faking irritation, not a lot of people who didn't knew her well, some who knew her good too, had problem whit see through her acting. I had problems whit that in the beginning, but, after a few times, where she both were faking and not faking, I started to see through her.

"Firstly, she had a glint of laughter in her eyes, secondly, she looked impatiently. If you are really mad or irritated aren't impatient," he explained, and followed me willingly over to Emmett and Rose, Emmett being bushy whit setting up some net to badminton. I bet he was going to whine about having a match whit every one. Rose stood behind him, admiring him.

"Rose, Emmett, come over here a second, will you?"

Both of them jogged over, hand-in-hand. "Hi." They said it in union.

"Edward, these are Rosalie and Emmett McCarty" I whispered the next part," but never call her by her full name, unless you have a death wish." He chuckled in response.

Rose eyed Edward, but not in the flirty way. More in an _are you sure you are good enough for here?_ way, in a protective way.

"Hi" she finally said, sticking her hand out in front of her. Emmett did the same thing, and also eyed him, not in a flirty way or a good enough way, but in a _how good are you in sports? _way. But I knew he was protective over me too.

They were like family, like bigger siblings. I was like a little sister to them all. It had always been that way, from the first time we met. I guess you could say we were all protective over each other, messing whit one of us, messing whit all of us. Truth to be told, I was the youngest of us. But only by a few weeks, or a year.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were all a year older than me and Alice who had birthday in August, a few weeks ago. The next one to have birthday was me, I wondered if Edward would get mad at me if I didn't tell him about it.

"So, you are planning a big game Em?" I teased.

"Sure I do," he looked at Edward, "I am expecting you to join me, 20 minutes tops. You better be there." His grin was teasing, but also serious, just as his voice.

"Um? What are we playing?" Edward asked a little unsure.

"We are pla-" Emmett started, but Rose interrupted him.

"Just say 'Of course Emmett, of course I will join you in a game'. Tell him that it doesn't matter what game he wants to play. No one want him to whine. Not even you, right Bella?" She looked at me, and I nodded in agreement.

Me and Edward laughed and walked over the little camp we Ali and Jasper had set up before they went for some water at the little kiosk over the road. We lay down. The silence didn't last long.

"So, if I weren't wrong, Emmett and Jasper helped you whit your music?" he asked.

I turned to look at him, "That's right."

"And Rose and Alice are your stylists?"

"Yes, those crazy stylists," I muttered the last three words, but I think he heard them, because he laughed.

"I have to apologize on my friends be half, they can be quite," I struggled to find the right word, "friendly."

"S'okay," he replied, but I wasn't completely convinced. I think he could see through me, because he put a hand under my cheek, pulling my head u forcing me to look up at him. "Bella, it's okay. Really. They weren't that bad. I've had worse." He was still holding my head tilted up.

We looked deep into each other's eyes, as if we could see each other's souls, leaning closer and closer to each other. Our mouths were almost touching. I heard him take a deep breath, as if to control him. Just before our mouths touched, I felt icy-cold water hit my head. I looked over at Edward, he was all wet too, his eyes shocked. Water dripped from my hair down to my nose, and I looked up.

Over us, Emmett was standing, whit a big bucket in his left hand. He moved the fingers on his right hand like he was playing piano in the air, but he was waving at us. On his mouth it was a sly grin. I opened my mouth to say something, to be angry at him, but someone beat me on it.

"EMMETT MCCARTY!"

**A/N:**

**So sorry for the long wait! I know how it is to be a patient reader. And I said I was gonna update soon, and was months ago. I just decided that I couldn't wait any longer, and posted what I had written. It's only half a chapter, but it's better than nothing. I'm dealing with a huge writing block, any ideas how to end it? **

**I've been thinking, maybe I shall start with some question in the end of every chapter, and you respond in your reviews, and I'll say who I liked the best? **

**Todays question: Should I start with question, if yes, you ask the question and I answer or I ask and you answer? **

**Oh, I'm putting a one-shot up, which was originally written for school, but I rewrote it, and put the twilight characters into it. Check it out! **

**Until next time, I cannot promise when, but I'll hurry, **

**Cecilieec**


End file.
